Here I Am in Your Life
by Glittercat33
Summary: Takes place during "Have a Nice Trip" (TSLOZAC). We all know that Cody was stung by a bee, what what if it was more than just a regular sting? (AU where Cody has a bee sting allergy) Rated T for safety.


_Hi again read some more garbage_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody._**

* * *

Cody's P.O.V.

"I've got this bee stinging mad!" Zack exclaimed, shaking up the jar. The poor bee buzzed angrily inside, ready to sting the next thing it touches.

"Where did you get a bee?" I asked, weirded out, but not entirely surprised, by my brother's antics.

"I know a guy," he smirked, releasing the bee toward Harry. The 'injured' man stood up in a flash, swatting and yelling at the bee. Zack and I giggled at the sudden display, watching Harry as he jumped and ran, throwing objects at the tiny bee.

"You wanna play bee ball?" Harry smacked the bee with a rolled up magazine, hitting it perfectly to slide back through the vents. I watched in horror as the insect got closer, landing exactly on the tip of my nose.

"Got it!" Zack whispered excitedly, cupping the jar over the angry bee sitting on my nose. I whimpered softly, trying not to freak out at the danger on my face. Mr Moseby burst through the door at that moment, his stern expression carefully molded into one of worry. After all, if the Tipton was sued, he would look bad in front of his boss, and probably lose money.

"Would you like a free dinner?" Moseby offered, trying to keep Harry satisfied. He faked a look of contemplation, acting as if he didn't want to accept the free food.

"If you insist," Harry replied. Esteban ran into the room, saluting Mr Moseby.

"Esteban, will you assist this fine gentleman on his way to the restaurant?" He asked sweetly, but his eyes told a different story. The stern, angry look told Esteban that he didn't have much of a choice. He hauled Harry off to the dining room, followed closely by Mr Moseby. When the door closed, leaving Zack and I alone in the room, I let my panic loose.

"Zack! Get it off, get it off!" I cried, shaking my head to try and get the bee to fly away.

"Hold still! If you keep moving, it's gonna-"

"Ow!" I exclaimed as the bee dug its tiny dagger into the flesh of my nose.

"-sting you," he sighed. The dying insect flew clumsily around the vent, eventually getting trapped by Zack. "Well, at least I caught it."

"Yeah." I rubbed my nose, feeling the new swollen lump. Suddenly the vents were a little too crowded for me. I slid forward, jumping out into the hotel suite, followed by Zack. He looked at me with a slight frown.

"Hey, Cody?"

"What?"

"Is your nose usually that big and red?" I glared at my twin, unimpressed with his childish behavior. "What? I was just asking!" He raised his hands defensively. I shook my head at him, upset at the fact that I got stung because of him. I had never been stung before today... I was always respectful of stinging insects, giving them their space.

"It's fine, let's just go back-" I was hit with a sudden dizziness spell, bad enough to make me stumble and fall back. Luckily I landed on the bed.

"Uhh... Cody?!" Zack's eyes widened, staring at me in shock. "What was that?"

"'m fine. Just a little difghy." My eyes widened to match my brother's. "Juth a lighle difghy! Difghy!" I cried, confused on why I couldn't speak clearly. Zack stared on in horror, pointing wordlessly at my face. "Whagh?"

"Your face is puffy!" Zack informed. I patted my hands around, feeling the oddly swollen skin all over my face. I froze, panic rising in me. Oh no, no no no...

"Thack! Geft mom!" I struggled to speak as my tongue swelled inside my mouth. Breathing got harder and harder, until every breath was a weak wheeze. I must be allergic to the bee sting! Not good, not good...

I lay on the bed, barely taking in any air. Everything was super swollen, my face, my tongue, my throat, all of it. I felt myself losing consciousness rapidly, the fear pooling in my stomach telling me that this could be the end. I heard loud footsteps, screaming, and a strange noise I couldn't identify. I could barely see at all, my swollen face wouldn't allow me to.

I got stabbed in the arm by something sharp. Whatever I had been hit with was working, because I could feel my throat loosen up, allowing the cool air to pour down my throat. I sighed in relief.

"Hey Cody? Codester? You with us?"

"Zack?" I croaked. My voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and it hurt to speak.

"He probably shouldn't try to talk until after he gets checked out by a doctor. He seems to have a pretty severe allergy." Who was that? The voice sounded very familiar, but in my dazed state, I couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Thanks, Maddie. We really owe you one," Mom commented.

"No problem. Good thing I always keep an Epipen in my purse!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Either way, thank you so much. You saved Cody's life." I cracked my eyes open to try and see what was going on. Maddie was talking to Mom, and Zack was hovering over me, surprisingly enough. He must've noticed my eyes open, because he shushed the ladies, turning all attention to me.

"Cody, honey? We need to get you to a doctor, can you walk?" As my mother's words registered in my head, I pushed myself up slowly to a sitting position. While it felt a lot worse to move than to just stay on the bed, I knew somewhere in my head that I needed to move. I carefully pushed myself into a standing position, slightly wobbly, but standing nonetheless.

My twin snaked his arm under both of mine, giving me extra support to be able to walk without much of a problem. My vision was still not completely restored. The swollen skin around my eyes and nose was still quite puffy, partially blocking my sight. He led me to the elevator gently, which was very unlike my brother.

"Zack? Why are you being so nice?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well Codester, you kinda freaked me out back there, with all the swelling and wheezing and stuff, so I wanted to make sure you got back to normal. Also, your face is super ugly!"

"We have the same face!" I exclaimed angrily, before his words set in. "Wait, were you scared?" I asked incredulously. Zack froze, and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Yeah, you scared me, and if you ever do it again I'll slap you!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose. Plus, I thought you didn't have feelings," I teased.

"Cody. You're my brother, my twin brother. And I hate you sometimes, but I wouldn't want to lose you either," Zack admitted.

I was shocked, both by my brother's heartfelt words and the terrifying event that happened. But I now knew my brother would always be there by my side, no matter what. And that enough was worth so much more than some petty revenge scheme.

* * *

_Eh good enough for me_

_Guess I'll post it_


End file.
